User talk:Bonziiznob
Hyped Hi, nice to meet you :), i've seen quite a few of your posts on the Stellar Dawn forums. I've been waiting for a while for some big news on Stellar Dawn and the website seems to have done it for me, i'm hyped :D. I like the wiki logo btw. TheShadowXi 16:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo While it looks nice on Monaco, the sides are cut off in Monobook. Just thought you should know. 01:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, can you User:Godpower49? His links are messing with the . Thanks. 04:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm using the auto-wiki browser, therefore not applicable for a bot flag. As well, I don't know the first thing (yet) about creating, for that matter using, a bot. Thanks for helping with the links. 04:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Kris, last thing for this night, would you be so kind as to de-link all ten plus red links on your talk archive? That would be stupendous. Thanks. 05:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Clearing out Kris, after eliminating most of the WantedPages (it has yet to re-cache itself), at least three links escape my ability to change thanks to sysop protections. They are located at: •http://stellardawn.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:MechScape_Wiki/Archive_2#Talk_Page_vs._Forum •http://stellardawn.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WhatLinksHere&target=MS%3ANOT Thanks for the help. 23:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I keep forgetting things, it would be so kind if you would remove more links from Godpower again due to the SD:SPEEDY candidates. Thanks. 00:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome. Now, to wait for the job queue to fluctuate and for all of the maintenance special pages to be re-cached for any missed fixes. Until later, thanks once more. 03:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Argh, one final move suppressed exists. http://stellardawn.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Talk:MechScape_Wiki/Archive_2 needs to be moved with suppressed redirect to Talk:Stellar Dawn Wiki/Archive 2. That should be the final wanted page (as it is linked to the mainpage's talk). Thanks a million. 04:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: I've edited one mechscape link that I found through the wanted page section but there are still 4 pages relating to mechscape in the wanted pages. TheShadowXi 23:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Clearing out I suspect that this function in MediaWiki:Common.js is causing two non-images to appear in the log. mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/1/12/Button_gallery.png", "speedTip": "Insert a picture gallery", "tagOpen": "\n \n", "tagClose": "\n ", "sampleText": "Image:Example.jpg|Caption1\nImage:Example.jpg|Caption2"}; Should be changed to: mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/1/12/Button_gallery.png", "speedTip": "Insert a picture gallery", "tagOpen": '\n \n', "tagClose": "\n ", "sampleText": "Image:Example.jpg|Caption1\nImage:Example.jpg|Caption2"}; I'm 99.9% sure that this was the offending material. Also, the JS and CSS are in need of updates. Thanks. 05:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm stumped now. I cannot see why this Wiki thinks that (\n", was fixed) "tagClose": \n is still a file, or was in the first place. Maybe User:Quarenon can fix it, but I'm still wondering why the same configuration for those two button functions failed to remove the same link in the Modern Javascript. Also, could you delete my Modern css and js? Now to get colours for specific functions to appear in all JS and CSS files.. On another note, purging doesn't do anything in those special pages. Thanks for the help. 23:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Favicon category Hey there. You should edit the favicon.ico file, and change the category 'Stellar Dawn Wiki Images' to 'Stellar Dawn Wiki images'. The uppercase 'i' in 'images' is causing it to use a different category rather than the real one. I'd do it myself, but it's protected. Thanks. :) --StrikerBack 00:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello Caleb About making amends here, it sounds good to me, I'm fine with it. About the issue of Wantedpages, it was probably because the list hadn't updated yet. It updated 2 hours after you left the message on my talkpage, and right now, there are no links so there isn't any issue there. 11:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Stellar Dawn News Hey I was thinking It might be time to introduce a Stellar Dawn News section on the front page similar to the RuneScape Wiki. Since we already have a template made up for updates, should I go ahead and try to organize it? 03:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I figured that when we get bigger we would use News for site news such as "We have reached our 500th article" etc, then have Stellar Dawn News as a separate box which would include updates such as the writing competition that was released on the 27th of July. 23:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) So you mean wiki news, correct? [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 13:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Protected page edit The MediaWiki:Tips page needs updated to Stellar Dawn Wiki, as it still says MechScape Wiki. --StrikerBack 03:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) In-game Would I be able to talk to you in-game tomorrow please? I want to discuss something. For future references i'm on BST ;) TheShadowXi 23:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thought I should take the initiative and attempt a StellarWiki twitter account. I hope you are okay with me doing this if not no worries I will stop. I hear the last one didn't go amazingly i'll try to get this one going ;). [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 17:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Message above is important ^^. Good job on all the update posts!!! You deserve a cookie =D [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 18:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Looks interesting, quick question, is it set up currently? Not sure if I have to do anything when creating an account to be registered under the same company as you? [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 18:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well this is pretty awesome!!! By the way as the first name choice was taken I took StellarWiki so at least it's reserved for use ;) Haha a nice bonus! Like my sig? [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 18:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: News It looks awesome. But I have a question, why is it that I dont have a contents box on my talk page no more? Did i mess up when I made my archive? 20:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Namespaces note: "There must not be any pages in the custom namespace before it is created -- this means you can't have any pages (including redirects) with a title of the form "Namespace:Pagetitle". Any such pages will be inaccessible after the namespace addition." Adding "Update:" would have made it uncounted in the Mainspace had we asked a to create this new namespace. I am assuming you overlooked this. Once I have moved the current few, you are going to want to delete the redirects and the re-move the articles to the namespace once it is created. 04:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Then is it just me, or is it labeled as "Foo:" for the namespace (it labels itself as ns:112 and Update on RSW labels itself as ns:100)? 21:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ad free wikis I'm assuming since the page still exists on the Community Wiki it is still available. 04:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Uberfuzzy's Talk (Belated) You can see when and whom they offer the Check User privilege . The other item you mentioned can be found at as to why you need both (this is how it is also performed on all wikis). Some rights will differ from Wiki to Wiki (take the RuneScape Wiki for example) where you may have the ability to give out bot rights or not. Hope this solves your questions. 10:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Will we be getting achievements added to the wiki? They had them over at the red dead wiki for a while so they must have been on trial there or something. 17:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Joint Event We've decided that since stellar stop might be participating and you may get SDC to join us, that we should just plan a joint event... We haven't done the full agenda, as we want each fan site to suggest one thing to do, so we all win (This event should be pretty long, over an hour). Right now, this is what we have got (One suggested from planetstellar, the other form dawntips) Meet 'N' Greet - a short, 10-15 minute social to get to talk (We will do this in the Castle War lobby). Castle Wars Match - One or Two Matches of Castle Wars. We have yet to decide if this should be a fansite VS. fansite (fansites would team up) match or if we should just let everyone join a random portal. 20-40 minutes. I was thinking we should add something unique, perhaps a bonfire at the end... We can gather outside of CWars and start lighting fires and chill. Anyways, I think I spammed up your page enough... looking forward to your feedback! :) 04:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The title I'm looking to use for the event is "A trip to the past" 04:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm... I really don't know about a discussion. I'm not very familiar with the wiki, but would it be possible to post on the yew grove (sorry, that's a RSW term...) about it? I don't want to put it on Planet Stellar, because that means they have to register, and I don't want to obligate anyone to register. I'm leaving for vacation right now, so I'll get in contact with you when I get to TN. :) 20:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Seems it's impossible to find the address I've had no luck sorry i'll leave a message for Edu and I can see you're trying hard on the forums. I hope we can get this done! It would be a great thing for the wiki.-- 20:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Have you heard anything back from Jagex yet? 20:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Internet access I've gained internet access out here so we can get this event planned and ready. I think a good date would be the 28th, but I'm not sure if that is too close for the word to spread. I think the weekend would work best since most people work or attend school during the week. I'm not too experienced in planning events, so I wouldn't know what time is the best. Let me know what you think and we'll get a topic posted somewhere. :) 17:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I made a hidden area of planetstellar.com, but you have to register and I have to move you to the correct usergroup. The only idea we had (admin at dawntips helped) come up with. We didn't want everyone to know about it, so it's hidden. Tell me what you think. 02:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I've made the thread public now. 03:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Subtle Hint? Rather than a jab at any individual, it's to all. Such as how the MechScape article lacked sources for quoted material (needed) and various other spots on this Wiki, such as Pliigi. I was only a a bit annoyed by the re-citation to the proposed deletion article, but alas I didn't think it necessary to go and obtain the links (a ten minute process) to enhance the article due to the deletion discussion. 04:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Teaser Trailer It looks pretty cool and I love the A.I face. Will the site get a new skin closer to release to match the game? I think the colouring and the look of the renders in that trailer are awesome! :) I found you a new job! While being bored I found something for you to do. On the edit count page (see where you've signed my post above under E)it still says Mechscape on there, I would do this if I could. ;) -- 00:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :No one can. Response via email on 11 August 2010: :Sad, but alas, it's not like anyone else is gonna notice right? 05:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) "A trip to the past" Hey, Bonziiznob. I contacted Darth iRule, and SDC is now participating. Can you post any changes you want to the event on the the thread? If it's okay as it is, we are all set to make an official thread. Let me know and thanks for having SDW participate! :) New logo= Hey. Do you know how I can get into contact with an admin or something like that so i can suggest and submit a new logo if that's possible. Seeing as the SD website is release an we are sure on the logo I think it's a good idea to make a new one for the SDWiki 13:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you help? I'm having troubles with the main page in finnish Stellar Dawn Wiki. The language links don't work, and it's 'thinner' than all the other pages. I'm using same style as this wiki (hope you don't mind). Do you know how to fix it? --Penko 14:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Request Hiya! I was just wondering if I would be able to recieve the Rollback ability, after what happened with Skyaholic yesterday, I expect a lot more when the beta releases so I thought the ability could be very useful to help protect the wiki :) Best Regards, 18:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much and of course, I will only use them where they are needed :) 08:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Mog Time! So you know Mog Time! Do you know him irl? if you do that's awesome..he's such a ledgend all his vids make me laugh so much. 16:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Bonziiznob, Just looking for a way to contact you that is less public... Could you email me at rbombster@gmail.com? R*BOMB =Bonziiznob= Hey Bonziiznob, The left column does not exist unfortunatly, and a scan of the page source on your userpage indicatates there is no email feature on the page. Please E-mail me rbombster@gmail.com R*BOMB Logo Hmm, it appears I do not. However, I still have the font I use. I'll give you a few variants fairly soon, I've also been asked to do a variant of a logo I made for the RS wiki with a different font... 10 days ago. So I'll get those to you once I'm done with that :P Enigma Talk 00:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid I was mistaken; I couldn't seem to find the font I used in the original logo. I had some other spacey scifi-ish fonts that you may like instead, however. Each logo has a soft white outlining that isn't visible on a white background, but makes the logo still work with a dark background. Earth http://img203.imageshack.us/img203/8424/earthjy.png Perfect Dark http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/1244/perfectdark.png Space Age http://img29.imageshack.us/img29/9899/spaceage.png Starcraft http://img185.imageshack.us/img185/55/starcraftj.png Xirod http://img832.imageshack.us/img832/4244/xirod.png Anything you need, leave me a message. Enigma Talk 03:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation Change: *mainpage|Top Content **#popular#|most_popular **#visited#|Most visited **#voted#|highest_ratings **#newlychanged#|Newly changed *mainpage|Community **portal-url|Community Portal **Stellar Dawn Wiki:Requests for adminship|Requests for Adminship **forum-url|Forums **http://gaming.wikia.com/|Wikia Gaming **http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/|Gaming IRC Channel *Forum:Stellar Garage|Stellar Garage *Stellar Dawn Wiki:Contact us|Contact **Stellar Dawn Wiki:Counter Vandalism Unit|Report vandalism **Stellar Dawn Wiki:Administrator requests|Admin requests **Stellar Dawn Wiki:Votes for deletion|Deletion requests **Help:Contents|Help pages To: * Jagex Ltd. | Get to know your roots ** MechScape | MechScape, The forerunner ** Stellar Dawn | Stellar Dawn, 2011 ** Helen Grange | The Lamanai Dig ** Herschel System | The Herschel System ** The Colonia * Community Portal | Community ** Forum:Stellar Garage | Stellar Garage ** Stellar Dawn Wiki:Administrator requests | Administrator requests ** Stellar Dawn Wiki:Votes for deletion | Deletion requests ** Stellar Dawn Wiki:Counter Vandalism Unit | Counter Vandalism Unit ** Stellar Dawn Wiki:Requests for adminship | Requests for adminship * Stellar Dawn Wiki:About | About us ** Stellar Dawn Wiki:Neutral point of view | Neutral point of view ** Stellar Dawn Wiki:Asll editors are equal | All editors are equal ** Stellar Dawn Wiki:Assume good faith | Assume good faith ** Stellar Dawn:User Treatment Policy | User treatment policy ** Stellar Dawn Wiki:User block policy | User Block Policy ** Stellar Dawn Wiki:Policy | Policy ** Stellar Dawn Wiki:Copyrights | Copyrights Because the #popular# don't work when sub-menus are disallowed, Help pages is located in the AccountNavigation of the WikiaHeader, Gaming has a link in the GlobalNavigation of the WikiaHeader, and this will be getting fuller as time goes on. It's not like we need four headers at the moment, but it looks more uniform to do so. This would be a better setup than we currently have, eliminating many links and replacing with better ones. Of course as Stellar Dawn progresses, we will only need one header and three for the game with all seven sub heading filled. 20:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Bored Is it just me or are you bored waiting for something interesting to happen Stellar Dawn wise? I mean they haven't posted on twitter in 13 days, nothing new has happened on the website except a competition. I'd much prefer to be fed new concept art maybe a few developer blogs while we wait. 19:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Skin Hi Bonziiznob. Long time since we last talked huh, and thanks for the congrats. :') I see you've already used to make come customizations. If you find an image you'd like to use for the background, let me know and I'll tweak and compress it to less than 100 KB (the limit) and upload it with the theme designer. JoePlay (talk) 16:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Those images do look great, but they're kinda small. Do you know if larger versions of them exist anywhere (like 1400 pixels wide or more), or are there some other images you like that are that size? If not, I can probably choose 2 of those concept art images and combine them - have one appear on the left side of the page and one appear on the right side. JoePlay (talk) 23:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link to the hi-res images. As you can see, I used one of them as the background. How's it look? JoePlay (talk) 23:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I wish people wouldn't do this Something I found in fansite support from the 22nd of september: "That site contains 16 stubs (Short, maybe 1- or 2- sentence articles) and 2 articles. It does not have much information, and has no forums, like SDC. It does not fit the criteria for a good fansite." Even then we had more than 2 articles. Just makes me angry to see people trying to slander the wiki and they can't even get facts right! But anyway *fingers crossed* that we get some news on a beta this month. Also I noticed they removed some of the forum avatars(The symbol ones). I wonder why? :P [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX]][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 22:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Legend ;) [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 00:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) It can't be long now :D Well they said the beta would be in 2010 so unless they go back on their promise due to delays then we only have to wait a maximum of 17 days for the beta. Oooh exciting =) [[User:TheShadowXi|'TSX']][[User talk:TheShadowXi|'talk']] 22:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :D Haider ^.^ [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 15:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : I know right, third year running now. Except this time I just can't be bothered annoying you so ima retire :P [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 14:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oops Hey, I recently had my username changed, and that seems to have screwed up my sysop/b'crat rights. I went in to try and fix it, and that seems to have broken it even MORE, so would you mind looking/fixing them for me? Anyway, the edit I was trying to make before everything exploded was to Mediawiki:Wiki-navigation -- Under About Us, the link for All Editors are Equal is misspelled. Thanks. 06:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. I'm trying to get back into the whole wiki thing again, hopefully the game actually gets here soon :P 17:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi I see Dragonexus is making some changes, I just redid a lot of it but I missed the part where he wants to clear his username from internet searches, so he is moving a lot of things to the name DG, can you make sure what he's doing is allowed, I know you aren't allowed to clear talk pages so just make sure that the redirects are in line and easy for people to access. I would normally rollback anything of the sort but I know he is a special case. 00:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC)